Fire of the Heart by brierlynn03
by Midnight Delight NYE Contest
Summary: Edward and Bella have always had a place in each other's hearts. Edward is on the cover of the 2019 Forks Finest Firefighters calendar and he is hoping this is the year they start something together. How will this New Year's Eve treat Edward and Bella?


**Contest entry for the Midnight Delight NYE Contest**

 **Title:** Fire of the Heart

 **Pairing:** Bella and Edward

 **Rating** PG

 **Word count:** 7,954

 **Summary:** Edward and Bella have always had a place in each other's hearts. Edward is on the cover of the 2019 Forks Finest Firefighters calendar and he is hoping this is the year they start something together. How will this New Year's Eve treat Edward and Bella?

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Fire of the Heart**

 **Edward Cullen:**

December 2018

Sometimes, I have no energy, and there's not enough caffeine in the world to wake me up … Today is one of those days. Sleep never came for me last night. Dirty witch she is. And I am doing a photo shoot today for the Forks' Finest Firefighters 2019 calendar. Why did I agree to do this? Oh yeah. Charity, and a beautiful brunette I haven't been able to forget. And to remind her of what she's missing. Still not waking up. Maybe Dad can order a caffeine drip for me. _Wishful thinking, Cullen_. Instead, I grab some caffeinated monstrosity, which I am chugging like it's my life line.

"Hey, Cullen! You ready to get passed over for the cover this year? I'm bringing sexy back!" Emmett dances his best moves to prove his sexiness. I cringe.

"Whatever you say, McCarty! Keep dancing like that and you'll end up with Newton and the puppies like last year!" I said, smacking him across the head. There is always a picture of useless Mike Newton with adorable puppies. He looks like he's 15, so they try not to make the poor guy look sexy. Too many people reported his first attempt as inappropriate. Poor guy; it's a wonder he gets laid. Or does he? _Need to think of something else._

Bella. My beautiful Bella. The girl who got away. The worst part is I'm not really sure why. We were best friends. There was nothing we didn't know about each other. Bella was all I ever wanted. Neither of us really dated much in high school. She dated one guy—Jacob. Ironically, he was her other best friend. But, they felt like they had to try since both sets of parents wanted them to get married. I was never jealous of him. I knew he had a thing for a chick named Leah. They dated for two months, and they both said kissing the other was like kissing a sibling.

Yes, Jake and I are also good friends. He's one of the reasons I became a firefighter. We are competitive. He wanted to join the fire department when we were 16. Bella suggested we look up the state requirements. Without asking her father, the Forks' Chief of Police. She had dragged us to the fire department to get an application, plus information regarding educational and physical requirements. While we are in school, we can take any classes we'll need and participate in training. However, we can't actually do any firefighting. Which sucked. Because of Jacob and I, several other high schoolers had become interested and signed up. The Fire Chief actually appointed someone to head our training. We finished our courses as quickly as possible, and the physical training was worth it. The ladies liked what they saw. But my heart was only interested in Bella. It's been about 4 years since we graduated high school. No one I have dated since then has come close to my Bella. She has beautiful brown eyes that change hues depending upon her mood. Golden rims means happy, and a green tint means horny. Her hair is a sexy chocolate brown that falls to her mid-back. She is a natural beauty who wears barely any makeup. Unlike the girl who is trying to get into my pants at the moment. Tanya is everything Bella is not. Fake, annoying, loud, and rude. Ugh. Back to my sweet Bella.

We don't talk like we used to. It makes me sad to think that I used to be the guy she turned to when she needed advice. Sometimes, she took care of the rest of us too much. I wonder if she still does that.

Emmett and I met at the firehouse. He moved to Forks from Tennessee about 3 years ago, and we became fast friends. He met his wife online, and he wanted a change. Rosalie Hale McCarty is a force not to be messed with. She is beautiful with killer curves, blonde hair that falls just above her ass, and blue eyes. She's 5'6'' and the reason Emmett is a boob, ass, and legs man. (Rolls eyes.) Emmett, on the other hand, is built like a linebacker. He received a football scholarship to attend the University of Tennessee. He has black hair that he wears in a military cut and brown eyes.

Jacob, or Jake, lives on the La Push Reservation and is next in line to be the chief of his tribe. Until he became a firefighter, he had long, dark, shiny hair, which he wore in a ponytail or braid. He never looked like a girl, but he made it cool and manly. His skin is darker, and he loves to make fun of us pale faces, especially Bella, who can look at the sun and get burned while he might not even get a tan. His wife Leah has black hair that she wears in a bob style. She is also a force not to be messed with. Leah can go from nice to super bitch in no time flat, which means she and Jake have a ton of make- up sex. Lucky Dog!

I'm an only child, and I enjoy the fact that I am semi-spoiled. Okay, I'm not really spoiled. My parents had trouble having kids, and I was their blessing. Carlisle is the head of Pediatrics at Forks General Hospital. Esme is a designer in Port Angeles who does a ton of work in Seattle. I am blessed to have my parents, and they support me in almost everything I do. Mom just wishes I would give her grandbabies. I almost think she'd even be okay with an"'oops" baby at this point. Ugh.

After walking into the firehouse where most of the photo shoot is taking place, I get my gear and find our wonderful photographer. She literally is a walking STD, but she knows her shit. I feel used and dirty already, and the shoot hasn't started yet. Tanya's been trying to get together with me since she moved to Forks from Alaska junior year of high school. She is pretty: strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. But they are dull eyes. Moving on. Must play nice with the local slut.

"Good morning, Eddie. I'm glad you made it. I have special plans for your shoot. Maybe we can have a private shoot later to celebrate?" Tanya tries to purr but sounds like piss instead.

"Good morning, Tanny. It's going to be a long day if you keep talking like that. Are you getting sick? I might be able to have my dad stop by if you aren't feeling well." I try to get out without laughing.

"Now, Edward, that is not how you talk to a lady! I had big hopes for you, including the cover! IF you don't change your tune, we won't give it to you. Now be a good boy and give me a kiss." She smiles suggestively and points to her cheek. Nope. Not even close.

"You know I'm only here for the kids. I really don't care if I make the cover or not. So don't wait on my kissing you to get your work done, ma'am." I chuckle as I walk away.

Thankfully, the chief heard our little chat and has a chat of his own with Tanya, reminding her that she is a guest. That quickly shut her up. Thanks, Chief!

Finally, the rest of the guys show up. Jasper Whitlock, Sam Uley, Emmett, Mike Newton, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Jared Cameron, Paul LaHote, James Hunter, and I are in the calendar. There are usually two photos that are group shots, and the rest are singles. I am hoping to get September—a small nod to Bella.

We start taking pictures around the firehouse. The pictures I want are simple. The first ones I took are of me leaning against the wall, trying to show the innocent side of me. It must be working since the ladies working at the firehouse keep needing to take more breaks than usual. Wearing my boots and pants with a white V-neck tee shirt, I make sure I have my St. Florian medal that Bella gave to me. When she gave it to me, she informed me I needed all the help I could get to return to both her and my parents. While I'm not overly religious, this is my most prized possession, and it is always with me if not on me. My hair is a mess, not caring I have bed head. Running my fingers through my hair makes it look messier. I am told that is sexy. So let's give the ladies what they want. I aim to please. _Caffeine finally kicking in!_ The second grouping is the same premise except without my shirt. The shirt one would maybe be the cover shot. _Good job, Cullen!_

The second set of shots is a nature scene with all of us. It's funny, considering the number of Alpha males here. I am almost surprised we made it through without someone dying. Even Newton got away without a scratch! We wear our boots, pants, and suspenders without a shirt, and our hats for one. Another includes our jackets.

The next shot is of Mike and Emmett. I had to leave since they were shooting together with puppies just as I said earlier! Emmett wanted to kill me. Mike was in his own world. Once they finished their pictures, it was hot-head Hunter's turn. Who thought it was a good idea for a fire axe to be in his hands? _Seriously?_ As usual, Uley was way too serious for his own good. But that tends to happen when you're a young Fire Chief. Especially with the idiots he has to supervise. Embry and Jacob are going to be my only completion really. Embry looks like Jacob. They might even be brothers. So they had to do one together according to Tanya and her assistant. They did, and it was tastefully done, considering what they were asked to do. Not an image I want in my head.

The winning shot was of them climbing a ladder with a hose. I wasn't around when Jared or Tyler's pictures were taken. Jasper decided to suggestively drive the truck, which he doesn't normally do. Jake joked that he, Embry, and I should do one together for September. I gave him a knowing glare. He is too smart for his own good. We do a few shots, messing with each other. Eventually, Jasper, Embry, and Emmett join in the horsing around. That might get in for a random page that's not a month in the calendar.

After we're finished, it is thankfully a quiet day here at the firehouse. We only had a lost cat in a tree that was quickly taken care of before the caller hangs up. We look over the shots and pick the ones we want. A couple of us fooling around make it into a collage. Tanya really took good pictures. I can't help but say a little prayer that Bella likes them. Maybe something will come of it. I have wanted her for so long. She is my everything.

 **Bella Swan:**

Change has never been my forte. Change and I have very much a hate relationship. Growing up in Forks was pretty cool. Even though my dad, Charlie, was a cop and then the Chief of Police, I didn't have any real issues. My friends and I were not really into anything crazy. Unless you count the time he found Angela's cousin's lactaid pill in the couch after a party. That was a good time. Charlie enjoyed my friend's druggie ways. My mom hated Forks. She left after my grandparents became sick and went to Phoenix to help them out and never came back. She is flighty and immature. How my parents got married was beyond me. But I came out of that union. And I am pretty cool, if I say so myself.

I'm not sure what happened. Practically all my life, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black have been my best friends. Angela Webber is a great girlfriend. But I have never really been a girly girl. It was easier to hang out with Charlie, Billy (Jake's dad), Harry (Leah and Seth Clearwater's dad), and Carlisle (Edward's dad) going fishing and camping than to go shopping. And I hate fishing. The dads always included us. Took us to the beach. Poor Edward and Jake took turns catching me when I fell, which was a lot. If that was an Olympic sport, I'd win gold every time. What can I say? I am a Swan and proud of it!

Currently, I'm at the Forks Library. Working. To say I am excited is not accurate. Did I really go to school for this? Yes, I did.

"Claire, please don't hit Quil in the head. Quil, don't lick Claire."

Those two remind me of the problems Edward, Jacob, and I would be involved in. Jacob and I still talk. I was the Best Groom's Maid when he and Leah got married. To say that caused a stir in Forks and La Push would be an understatement. Edward was a groomsman. The three of us wearing matching tuxes was a site to see. Thankfully, Leah understands and loves us. I am sure that was a day all our parents just laughed. Since Leah's dad Harry died of a heart attack a few years before, Charlie walked her down the aisle, and Billy had a beautiful ceremony for them. It was the perfect mixture of Quileute tradition and today's contemporary weddings. There wasn't a dry eye on the beach.

If I ever get married, Billy had better marry me. Who am I kidding? Who wants to marry me? Nobody has wanted me since high school except for sex. That's not my style. The worst part is that I have always had a crush on Edward. But for some reason, it never worked out. He always seemed to want someone else. Always sending me mixed signals. I always thought he liked me.

I wanted to support him in his wish of becoming a firefighter. I wanted to get him something that would protect him. I did some research on patron saints and found that St. Florian was the saint of firefighters. I wanted to give it to him and see if he wanted to be my boyfriend. So, before I dated Jake for five minutes, I asked Edward one cool spring night after giving him the medal if he thought we had a future together. He seemed upset by my question, and when he responded, my heart broke. "Aren't you arranged to marry Jacob? We wouldn't want to disappoint your fathers with what I want."

After that, I tried to forget him. I tried to hang out with Jake more. Hell, I even tried to hang out with Mike Newton. That boy is like a Labrador. But he was too clingy. Not a great kisser either. I don't think Edward knows about that. Jake tried to set me up with a few of his other friends. Embry and I are a lot alike. And we get along perfectly; almost too perfectly. We dated for a while, but we just didn't work out. We still hang out from time to time, and I know I have a great friend in him. Embry actually invited me to the photo shoot for the firefighters' calendar. I thought it was best I stay away. Besides the fact I don't want to try to attack someone to scratch an itch per se, I don't want to chance running into Edward. Even after all these years, I'm still not over him. That might be why Embry and I didn't work out.

Supposedly, the calendar is going to be ready in one week. Which leaves me with the debate of one or two calendars. One for work and one for home. I need a little eye candy these days.

Jessica is trying to set me up with another one of her boyfriend Mike's friends. Yes, Mike Newton. When I asked her which one, she said it was a surprise. That scared me. Since Jake had already set me up with Embry. Jared and Sam are both married. So the only single guys left are Edward and James. James is known for his love of women. Loose women. Tanya, the woman working on the calendar, is one of James' favorites from what I gather. I don't have time for that nonsense.

"Come on, Bella! It will be awesome! He's a super nice guy, and you would be cute together!" What are we, in middle school? At this stage in my life, I need a cute man? God help me.

"Jess, I love you, but I need some idea of who we're talking about. Aren't there only two maybe three single guys around? It's a small firehouse in a small town! Just help a girl out!" I whined. I know I'm not the most mature person here. Story time does that to me every time!

"Just come with me to the Lodge! I'll buy you a drink. You can leave if you don't like who you see! Promise!" Jessica is batting her eyes. She is going to keep bugging me until I say yes.

"Let me see if I can change my plans then for New Year's." I huff and grab my phone, texting Jacob.

 **Hey, Jake. I need a favor! Can you tell me who ALL the SINGLE guys at the station are? Newton's girl is trying to set me up with someone for New Year's, and I am scared.**

J- **You should be scared! Call, Cullen, Hunter, and LaHote are single. If it's the last two, just run. Or text me, and I will come to get you!**

B- **I love you! Can you ask around to see who's going to the Lodge with Mike that night?**

J- **Hold on; Newton's talking to Hunter.**

J- **Looks like it's Hunter. Want me and Embry to crash the party? Maybe Edward can come too.**

B- **That is up to you. IF you feel like saving a damsel in distress? I am sure that wifey of yours would approve of my stealing you to defend my honor.**

J- **She is currently laughing at our chat. She fully supports this. She wants video if we make out. ;-)**

B- **Jake, only you would be married to a woman like Leah! Tell her if she wants a video, she has to be present to watch and maybe even join in the fun. ;-P**

I get a call from Leah, and she is crying from laughing so hard. She'll be meeting us for whatever. I beyond excited!

J- **I hate you! Now I am sporting wood, and I won't see Lee for a while! YOU SUCK!**

B- **I know. See you soon, my handsome knight! :-***

J- **Sure sure. Bye!**

I get back to work and prepare for the date. If Jake gets his way, most of the firehouse will be there. Won't James love that!

 **Jacob Black** **:**

I have a love-hate relationship with Bella. She is such a sweet girl next door who gets you so horny and riled up its sickening. The worst part is that she doesn't even try. I doubt she knows what she is doing. Poor girl. Being set up by Newton's girlfriend. To James much less. Ugh …

"Embry, whatcha doing on Monday?" I ask while pushing him toward Edward. Maybe get him to try to pay attention. Let us pray.

"Jake, honestly, doing laundry and getting food. What's up? Sorry, Edward! Idiot here pushed me!" It worked! Mental dance!

"It's fine, Embry. Everything okay, Jacob?" Edward seemed to be paying attention to James and Mike's conversation. I am evil.

"Honestly, Bella is worried about who Mike's girl is trying to set her up with for a date at the Lodge New Year's Eve. Do either of you have any ideas? Or want to crash the party? With me?" I try to sound like I don't care either way. Embry is not stupid. He sees what I am doing. Poor Edward is so upset it's killing him. He's fidgeting with the medal Bella gave him so much it might break. Just ask her out already!

"The Lodge is always good. Let me know what time, and I'll be there, ready to rescue our girl. As long as Lee is cool with it." Embry gives me a wicked grin. We can be evil at times.

"Yeah, she's cool; someone has to take pictures of me making out with Bella to show Lee. See?" I show them the text exchange, and Edward is pissed. Embry is about ready to piss himself; he is laughing so hard.

Embry punches me and shouts to let him know a time. We fight for a minute, and he leaves. Edward is still pissed. Doesn't he know it's a joke? Uggg.

"Edward, what did I say to piss you off?"

"Why is that ass going on a date with her before me?" If looks could kill, James would be dead.

"Honestly, do you really like her? 'Cause from where I stand, you have had plenty of years to ask her out. She might even say yes." It's rough being good friends with both of them. Since they won't step outside the small boxes they put themselves in.

"She doesn't like me. We don't talk anymore. I haven't seen her since your wedding. I just can't. Later, Jake." He runs off, clenching his fists.

I honestly hate seeing him like this. Something has to give! Bella and Edward need some good make-up sex. STAT!

 **Bella**

 **New Year's Eve Day**

I go to Angela's little shop "Lila's Teas and Things" and what do I see? I see the 2019 Forks' Firefighters Calendar! Wait … is that … damn. That is Edward Fucking Cullen on the cover. Has it really been that long since I've seen him? He looks so different than he did at Jake and Leah's wedding two years ago. Damn. He's hotter than ever!

"Hey, Angie! How's it going, my love?" Maybe if I butter her up I'll get a discount, on the drinks not the calendars. She sees me and sets my drinks on the counter.

"Love you, Bells! I'm good! I see Hotward is on the cover. Getting two, I take it?" She laughs. I roll my eyes.

"I need one for home, and I might need one for work. I don't have enough hot men in my life." I start to laugh because that is so not true. She rings me up, and I make it to work early, admiring Edward.

I barely hear Jessica as she walks into the library. I hand her the coffee I got her, and she relaxes.

"Is that the 2019 Forks' Fire Department calendar?" Jess asks.

"It is. I picked it up with our coffee this morning." I stare at the cover photo, stunned by the green eyes staring back at me. I hadn't been able to leave it behind when I saw they were selling them at Angie's coffee shop. I mean, I'm only supporting local businesses and the proceeds go to charity.

The bookstore should have one on display. And I may have purchased a second for my apartment. It is almost the new year, and who doesn't need a new calendar?

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open that baby up! I can't wait to see who made it this year. Is that Edward on the cover?"

"Uh ... yes. It would appear to be him." I break open the protective plastic and flip through the pages, pausing on what is undoubtedly my favorite.

Of course, he's September—my birthday month. I wonder if he knew?

He isn't exactly as I remember him. He's grown. Changed. Filled out in all the right places. It looks like my high school crush on Edward is alive and well.

"Edward is as smoking hot as ever. I know where the fire is." Jess elbows me then grins, fanning herself. "Oh, look at Emmett and Mike! And they're holding puppies."

I snort a laugh. "Isn't Mike always holding puppies? Isn't it because he looks like jailbait? What is odd is that Emmett's with him, holding puppies too. Who did he piss off?" I deadpanned.

Jessica snorts her coffee out of her mouth and about falls on the floor. I grab her coffee and put our drinks somewhere I pray is safe from her antics. I need my tea! Back to Edward. Is he wearing the medal I got him? How does he still have that?

"I mean, Edward looks better than he did at Jacob and Leah's wedding two years ago. I would have jumped him then if I could have. But the damn tux was in the way!" I laugh at the memory.

"Only you, Swan, would be the Best Groom's Maid and wear a tux. How did Leah allow that?" Jessica wonders.

"Honestly, it was all her." I laugh. "She thought it would look odd if I wore a dress next to a sea of tuxes. She'd been fighting her Mom about it. Her Mom didn't want Jake's ex-girlfriend in the wedding party. On Jake's side, much less. She knew we had dated when we were like 16 for two months. We didn't do anything. Mainly hung out. He's one of my best friends. Leah and I get along great. She isn't bothered by me or threatened. I have her blessing to use Jake as muscle anytime I need someone beat up." I laugh.

"As much as I want to drool over these boys, we should work. Let's open this library!" she says with mock excitement.

"Yes. Let's." I sigh. I start to think about the timing of this calendar. Could this be the start of something new? Is 2019 going to be my year? Is it going to be our year? I hope so.

Thankfully, there were not any major issues today. Other then Claire and Quil being Quaire. What can I say?

 **Edward:**

New Year's Eve Day

What the hell is Newton's problem trying to set Bella up with that FUCKING ASSHOLE Hunter! He doesn't deserve to be in the same state her much less in the same place! She deserves so much better. She deserves a man who will respect and love her! For her brains not her boobs! I hate this! At least, when Jacob set Bella up with Embry, I knew he would be a good enough match for her. He is always respectful and loving. Hell, they broke up, and they're still good friends. He'd do anything for her as she would him. Which is why he and Jacob are defending my Bella, and I am hiding, trying to not kill Mike and James. Again.

I leave the firehouse in a fog. I don't know how but I made it home without hurting myself. Thank God for small miracles. My home, which I bought with Bella in mind. It's a small rustic cottage surrounded by woods with four bedrooms, two baths, and a large garage. It's got great views of the Calawah River. It is peaceful. A place I could easily raise little monsters. I see Bella chasing our daughter, who has my hair and my eyes, and a son with my smile and her beautiful eyes in the yard. I hear the laughter. And it's breaking my heart. Bella is mine! She has been mine for as long as we have known each other.

I walk into the house, taking my jacket off and throwing it and the keys on their hooks. I look around the family room, longing for there to be a family in this room. I see a fire in the fireplace, and Bella and the kids making homemade ornaments for Christmas gifts. I go into the kitchen and grab a beer. No, two. I don't want to have to get up. I walk to my back porch, listening to the river and wildlife. Closing my eyes, I say a small prayer, gripping my medal. I know drinking and praying isn't the best way to get what you want from God, but I am just so lost.

I take my open beer and place it on the railing. Something tells me I shouldn't drink it. So I don't. I just sit and wait.

I look at the garden. The garden I had planted with flowers that reminded me of Bella. Lavender, freesia, strawberries, sunflowers, roses, and lilacs. Her favorite flowers are sunflowers, roses, and lilacs, At least, they were. My mother helps me with the garden. She knows it brings me peace. She might even know who it's for, but like a good mom, she says nothing.

I look at the garden, which is currently covered in a protective covering on the less than hardy plants. My garden looks like my heart—not fully alive but not dead. I get cold and go back inside with my undrunk beers. I look for my phone to see if I have any missed texts or calls. I have several.

Embry:

 **At the Lodge. You are missing a good time man! Bella is ripping Newton a new asshole! It appears she didn't need us! Jessica is trying to bitch at Bella for yelling at Newton. Her date is not sure if he wants to kiss her or run. Come down here, Cullen!**

Jake:

 **Dude. What the actual duck! Bella needs you. I can tell she is tired of the dating scene. She might try online dating since there are no single guys worth her time here. What is your deal with dating her? We all know you want her! Man Up!**

Embry:

 **Hunter is trying to be a controlling ass to Bella. She keeps putting him in his place. He went as far as trying to tell Chief Swan and Chief Black they couldn't talk to her. That ended beautifully. And Leah and Bella really had some awesome girl-on-girl action. ;-)**

 **Where are you?**

That might have made me laugh.

I decide to go to the Lodge. I get my coat and keys then drive to the dive bar. I get there as a message comes in.

Hunter:

 **Someone told me that you love Bella. She's mine! Stay away from her, Cullen!**

Newton:

 **You are missing out on a great night. James is going to win Bella's body. She will be screaming his name soon. No doubt!**

I saw RED. Bella is not just a piece of ass or a notch on some jackass's belt. I called Jacob and sent him screenshots of the messages. He got pissed. Apparently, Billy and Charlie are both still there. They were not happy. Neither was Bella. I told Jake I was outside the bar. When I got there, I noticed Embry had his hand on Bella shoulder. Not happy with his hands on her but I know he's doing it for her protection. He and Jake take turns doing it. Jake's wife Leah comes in as I do. I walk up to them and say hello to everyone. James seems upset with Bella, and Bella seems upset with James.

"What's everyone fighting about now?" I asked, noticing that Embry had gotten closer to Bella until he realizes it's me on her other side. He sends me a worried smile while Jake texts someone. Who is apparently me. Are we 12? I take my phone out and read the message. No. We are trying not to piss Bella off. It is thought that James tried to drug Bella's beer. He got her a tap when she ordered a bottle. She called him on it and gave it to Charlie. Charlie is in his Police Chief mode, and Sam is in his Fire Chief mode. Everyone is watching James, waiting to pounce on Bella or another woman. I notice several cops here in plain clothes. This is not going to end well. Everyone seems to either have a soda or water in their hand. Except Bella. She has a Shirley Temple. Leave it to her to stand out in a crowd. Embry and Jake are arguing over some football game happening Sunday. I'm not paying attention, trying to keep my eye on James. He's starting to get jumpy. I text Charlie, Jake, Embry, and Sam my suspicions that he's going to grab a girl if we keep around Bella.

Group text

Ed- **Charlie. Something doesn't feel right. James looks guilty. Is he friends with the bartender?**

C- **Edward, not that I am aware of. But you are right. I'll send Mac over to Laurent and Victoria to watch.**

J- **Isn't one of James' favorites Victoria? Not that I keep up with his sexual encounters, but seems familiar.**

Emb- **Tori and Tanya are his two favorites. Bella knows you are talking about her again.**

Sam- **She'll live. How long until we know if that beer was drugged, Charlie? I don't want him working until we know.**

Mac- **There seems to be two batches of draft beer that are being used, Chiefs. We might want to close the bar and get health inspectors in here.**

C- **Close this place down. Jake, look left. Does that woman look off to you?**

Jake looks over, and there is a woman who looks drugged. He nods his head as she stumbles.

C- **As of now, this bar is closed. How many drinks have you all had?**

Ed- **0**

Jake- **0**

Embry- **0 for me and Bella**

Charlie- **0 for Billy and me**

Sam- **0**

Mac- **0**

C- **Good job, folks! Where are Newton and Jessica? And we are all getting blood and breath tests. We want this by the book!**

 **Charlie Swan:**

I look around and don't see them. One of the undercovers goes to the stumbling woman and gets her up while two more drag Hunter away. The bar officially closes, and everyone is suggested to have a drug test when random beers test positive for drugs. People are understandably mad. Victoria and Laurent both get arrested. Charlie had called in the state and county police and the FBI to be on the safe side. Several law enforcement agencies are there. It appears our little Bella helped to trap a huge ring of illegal drugs and possibly catch a serial rapist. We hear that, and everyone gets real angry and clingy.

"Good call, Chief, calling in the Alphabet Soup of Law enforcement. This is beyond Forks P.D. by the sounds of it. No offense," Mac says as he looks at the organized chaos around them.

"I can't investigate this. My daughter and her friends are involved. Kids I have known since they were born. Most of the Forks Firefighters are present with their chief. Hell, two of them dated my daughter, and a third wants to but is too stubborn to admit it. So, yeah. I can't do more than I already did. Or those three there will go after Hunter, and that would be a mess."

"True enough. We need to go to the station. Thanks for the unknown OT, boss. The wife thanks you!" Mac says with a grin.

"Anytime. Let's get to the station so we can be done with this, and you can tell the wife you got triple time," I say with a laugh.

 **Edward:**

Everyone is brought to the station and questioned. Some by the State Police, others the FBI. Several hours later, everyone is dismissed. I don't want to get rid of the chance to see Bella, and since it is still early, I debate what to do.

We determine that we're all hungry. I offer my place to make food or order in. Embry and Jake are waiting for Bella's cues. She agrees, and off we go to my place. We agree on Chinese food and order enough to feed a small army. It's the first time anyone other than my family has been here. Bella looks around my kitchen like she's in love. She should be! I designed it with her in mind!

"Edward, you have a beautiful home! I especially love your kitchen! This is close to my dream kitchen!" She beams.

"Thank you, Bella. My mom and I designed it knowing I wouldn't be using it much. It needed to be baker and chef-friendly and have the ability to accommodate a growing family as well as friends. That was the plan. I was hoping you would like the house." Crap. I said too much. Maybe she won't notice? Doubtful. Might as well make her feel at home. Maybe she'll see herself here more, like I want her to be. Not as Bella Swan, but as Bella Cullen.

"Is there anything else you would like to look at in the house? Feel free to look wherever you want. I'm sure the food will be here in a bit." I smile and hand her a drink. She walks away, smiling. I would do anything to make her smile. I walk into the living room with drinks for the rest of the crazies in my house. The food arrives, and it gets distributed. Bella isn't back yet. Should I be worried? I excuse myself and go look for her. It's nearing midnight. I find her in the reading room, which was designed again with her in mind. Books are everywhere. A comfy couch with a fireplace. The piano is the only thing in this room that looks like mine. Even the colors on the wall are colors I felt she would pick. Mom and I picked a calming emerald green for the walls to make you feel you are outside with nature. The bookcases are a crisp white that makes them stand out. I watch her as she studies the room. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"See something else you like? This is one of my favorite rooms in the house," I quietly say, walking toward her. She smiles a sweet smile that melts my heart.

"Honestly, I can see how you can get lost in this room. I didn't know you played the piano or read this much." She laughs nervously.

"I do. I can play for you if you would like. If you don't mind our food getting cool, or we can invite everyone in here after dinner. You can grab a book and read if you want. But Jake and Em will make fun of you if you do." I lightly put my finger down her cheek. I feel electricity shoot through me. She looks shocked. Did she feel it too?

"That would be wonderful. I am hungry. Sorry, I got myself stuck in here. I'd love to come hang out here sometime if you don't mind my company." She looks down at the floor nervously. I put my finger under her chin and lightly lift her head up to look at me. I smile my signature crooked smile that I hope she likes.

"Bella, I would love that. If I were being honest, when I got this house, it wasn't because I loved it. There was one I liked better. This house was bigger then I would ever need for just myself. But when I saw it, I saw my future home. I saw the home that my family could grow in. One that would be loud with our kids laughter. A daughter who was your twin with your beautiful eyes and hair color but my craziness. A son with my smile and your eyes. I heard them laughing. I saw you chasing them in the yard. Playing in the garden that has your favorite flowers in it. I see Charlie here teaching them to fish in the river behind the house. Maybe even hunting. I see us growing old here. When I decorated the house, I tried to picture what you would want. The kitchen needed to be easy to use for your crazy amounts of cooking and baking. Needed to be warm and inviting for the family functions that will be here since God knows Charlie can't cook. And the kids will insist on their pa coming over often. And their gram and pop. What I am saying is that I love you. I always have. But I was too stubborn to do anything about it. Today was an eye opener for me. While I could have lived if you and Embry or Jacob got married, I couldn't if it was anyone else. Please forgive me for my stubbornness, Bella. We can start as slow as you want. Please, help me make 2019 our best year yet." I grabbed my medal, closing my eyes and saying a silent prayer.

"Edward," she says so quietly I barely hear her. I look up to see her crying. My heart breaks. I am speechless. She takes my hands in hers and smiles the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I smile back. "That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I had always hoped we would get together. Someday. When I saw your calendar, I knew 2019 was going to be our year. One way or another. If you'll let it." She shyly smiles.

I take my right hand from hers and place it in her hair, gently playing with it. I lower my head toward her and kiss her lightly on the lips. At least, it starts as light. She puts her arms around me and responds with passion and love. We kiss until I hear a voice booming from the hallway.

"God, it's about time you two got your act together! I guess we don't have to know what 2019 has in store for them!" Emmett laughs and Rosalie smacks him across the head. Classic.

"If it's anything like what that kiss looked like, we are mighty lucky most of the fire department are here to put out the fire. Who knew you had it in you, Cullen!" Jake comes and smacks me on the back and pulls Bella in for a hug.

"What time is it? Did we miss midnight?" Did we?

"Nope, you two were busy making up for lost time. We sent Charlie home before we started looking for you two. Just in case. Your welcome!" Emmett starts singing _Moana_.

"All right, everyone! If you are going to pick on us, you can leave! Happy New Year, everyone!" I start to get everyone toward the door so they can leave. I want alone time with MY BELLA!

"Fine! Kick us out! Don't do anything crazy, Bells! Love you! And you hurt her, you are dead, Cullen," Leah shouted.

Once everyone was gone, I picked her up into my arms. I was beyond happy. Kissing every inch of her face as she laughed. I put her down and got our food warmed up. I brought it to the reading room. I started a fire for us. I sat next to Bella while we ate and talked. About the things we missed. About what our goals for the year were. Mine involved making her mine in every way possible. I've waited for her my whole life. I won't let her get away this time. Not when she lit a fire in my heart.

 **Epilogue**

Ten years later, New Year's Eve 2028

 **Bella Swan Cullen:**

Life has been a whirlwind for the last 10 years. Edward didn't want to wait to start our lives together. We got engaged quickly. We were looking for a gift for Esme's birthday two weeks after the new year at a local jewelry store when a small emerald green diamond ring caught my eye. It had a thin band that was twisted. I was in love. Edward may have noticed and bought it as well as Esme's gift. I wasn't aware of that at the time.

Valentine's Day he asked me to marry him in a sweet simple proposal over Chinese food in his library with a fire going. I loved it! He and I decided to get married quickly. We were married on St. Patrick's Day in a small ceremony with Jacob's dad Billy doing the ceremony on Second Beach. Poor Embry and Jake were bridesmen, but I was nice enough to let them wear suits. Emmett and Jasper were Edward's groomsmen. Colors were St. Patrick's Day centered. Originally, I had planned on getting a green bridesmaid's dress since they are normally cheaper. But there was a beautiful dress that I just had to have. It helped that it was on sale. It was normally $1350, and I got it for $200. It had ¾ length sleeves with lace all over. A small train. It was perfect. I wore a small simple vail. My flowers were a bouquet of lavender with a green ribbon tied around it. Boutonnieres were simple lavender as well. It was the perfect wedding for us.

I moved in to Edward's house after our honeymoon. The honeymoon where I became pregnant. Like everything we do, we went fast! Not that we were trying. Our daughter, Lila Esme was born on December 1, 2019. On January 1, 2021 our son Levi Charles was born. And to make our family complete, little Luca Edward was born April 1, 2024. He was not planned. At all. But he added to our perfect little family. Lila, Levi, and Luca are typical siblings. Edward was wrong. They are all my twin. Swan genes are strong. I joked that we should have named Levi, Embry Jacob, but then they would have hated it. Charles Carlisle just didn't fit, and Carlisle hates his name. Hence, Levi Charles. Lila was named after Edward's mother, Esme, and the coffee shop that sold the calendars and was also a nod to my love of lilacs. I named Luca because I liked the name. Boy, do these kids have names that fit. They are all such wonderful blessings to us.

Jacob and Leah also have a small army of kids. Edward Harry and Embry William were born on November 11, 2019. Embry and Edward were picked since they were there when Leah gave birth, and Edward caught Harry, and Embry caught William. Middle names were a nod to each father. Sarah Anne and Susan Marie were born on April 25, 2021. They were named for their mothers and a nod to me with Marie. Last but not least was Fiona Rose born April 1, 2024 and Luca's future wife. He's older than her by two minutes. They are just like Edward and me when we were growing up.

Embry married a girl named Vanessa, and they had twins Peter and Marcus. They are three. Emmett and Rosalie adopted a little girl from Russia named Irina who is six. Jasper married Alice, and they don't have any kids yet. Chief Uley and Emily have Robert and Thomas, ten and six.

Our parents are all retired. Dad retired due to a work injury, Carlisle just wanted a change, and Esme wanted to spend time with her grandchildren. Renee tried to get back into my life, but she only wanted money, and I haven't heard from her since.

I look back on my life and thank God. Would I have changed anything? Maybe dating Edward sooner. But, we are so in love it doesn't matter. I am grateful for the firefighter's calendar that lit the spark back into us. Where there is spark there is a flame.

* * *

 **Hosts' note: Please leave the author some love. Reviews are encouragement. In case you have an idea of the author's identity, please do not disclose it in the reviews or anywhere else.**

 **Season's greetings**


End file.
